Legacy
by vratsababe
Summary: Lucius and Narcissa rush to St. Mungo's to welcome in the new member of the Malfoy Legacy.


_Mum and Dad,_

_It's time. Get to St. Mungo's as fast as possible._

_Draco_

They had been asleep when the owl had come and an elf had to wake them up to deliver the letter. Narcissa had nearly jumped out of her skin in excitement and Lucius reminded her that she needed to put on robes rather than just her nightgown. She dressed quickly and got her makeup on as Lucius pulled on his robes and got everything ready to go.

It was 3:27 AM when they arrived in the crowded waiting room. Other anxious families awaited the birth of their bundles of joy and they took up the majority of the chairs in the room.

"Wonderful," Lucius sighed, looking around the area for a pair of seats. He noticed a hand waving at them. "Ah, Breneka and Phillida are here already."

Breneka and Phillida Greengrass sat on a cozy sofa near the door to the delivery room, their coats holding an identical couch for the Malfoys. When the Malfoys approached, the Greengrasses stood and greeted the fellow grandparents with hugs and handshakes.

"When did you get here?" Narcissa asked Phillida as they took a seat.

Phillida checked the clock on the wall, "About a half hour ago. Luckily the two of them had come over for dinner, and Astoria was so tired that Draco insisted they stay the night. He was just recently able to write you both to get over here. He wanted to make sure it wasn't a false alarm."

"Lovely," Narcissa smiled. It was for real this time; last week they had come to the hospital only to find out that Astoria only had indigestion. She laced her fingers with her husbands and sidled deeper into the squashy couch. This could be a while.

Three hours later, Narcissa was snoozing lightly with her head on her husband's shoulder, Lucius was reading a book off one of the magazine stands, Phillida was sipping at a mug of hospital coffee and Breneka was pacing. They hadn't heard anything in nearly forty-five minutes and everyone was getting antsy. Lucius sneezed and Narcissa sat up promptly.

"Is it time yet?" She looked around.

Lucius just shook his head, "No. Not yet."

"It didn't take this long to deliver Draco," she said.

Lucius snorted, "Are you kidding? It took nearly seven hours to birth that one. You were asleep half the time."

"The mediwizard insisted that I sleep," she defended, "The actual pushing was very quick."

Lucius rolled his eyes and returned to _The Perplexing Pamphlet of Pish-Posh Facts._ Narcissa looked around the room sleepily, although awake enough to resist further sleep. Phillida set down her coffee and tapped her fingernails on the end table. As Breneka halted his pacing in front of the couch, the delivery room doors opened and Draco came out--arrayed in the sterile coral robes that husbands in the delivery room were required to wear --carrying a small bundle in his arms. His parents and in-laws jumped to their feet and flocked to his side.

"I'd like you all to meet Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy," He beamed as he looked down at the tiny infant. "Seven pounds, eight ounces."

"He is absolutely beautiful," Phillida said breathlessly as she looked at her second grandbaby. She turned to her husband and hugged him tearfully before turning to Draco and kissing his cheek. "Congratulations, Draco."

"You can go in and see Astoria. She's in room eight. I have to get back in there with this one as well," he said and indicated the doorway. Breneka clapped Draco on the shoulder and issued his wife through the doorway. Draco turned to his overjoyed parents and held his precious son so they could see him.

"He looks just like you when you were born," Narcissa said as she reached out and stroked the small baby's white-blonde hair.

"All babies look the same, Narcissa," Lucius joked and Narcissa scowled at him playfully. "Really, Draco, I'd bet he'll look just like you when he's grown a bit."

"He has Astoria's green eyes," Draco said, still blissfully looking at the bundle in his arms."Would you like to hold him, Dad?"

"Of course I do, Draco," Lucius held out his arms and took his grandson from Draco. It seemed like time stopped for an instant when Lucius held the green and silver bundle for the first time. He was absolutely perfect in every sense of the word. He was sleeping peacefully, completely unaware of just how incredibly he was loved already. Lucius cracked a genuine smile as he looked from his grandson to his son with the utmost pride.

"He's perfect, Draco," Lucius carefully passed Scorpius to a teary Narcissa. Draco nodded and Lucius hugged his son tightly. "I'm very proud of you, Son. I know you're ready and you'll make an outstanding father."

"I learned from the best," Draco said candidly. "You did everything you could for me, Dad, and if I make any mistakes I'll blame them on you."

They shared a laugh in that hospital hall as the past and the present of the Malfoy legacy. It was the beginning of the future of the Malfoys and what a glorious beginning it was.


End file.
